Today's wireless devices typically include dedicated radio control processor hardware for managing a radio interface between the mobile device and a core network access point. Notably, the radio control processor hardware is normally pre-configured to recognize, and operate in accordance with, radio control signaling communicated directly from the access point, and as a consequence, the hardware configuration of the radio control processor is largely influenced by a particular version of a specific standard telecommunication protocol. As a result, legacy radio control processors may be unable to realize benefits from updated versions of the standard. For example, legacy radio control processors configured for Third Generation Partnership Project (3GGP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) Release 10 may be unable benefit from performance enhancements introduced by 3GGP LTE Release 11 . Moreover, conventional mobile devices may require multiple dedicated radio control processors to obtain multi-protocol communications capability. For these and other reasons, more flexible techniques for managing over-the-air interfaces on the device-side of radio access network are desired.